Honesto
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Si tan solo Yuuta fuese más honesto ahora tendría a Asuka para él. Shonen ai


Hola! Recién comencé a leer este maravilloso y divertido manga. En cuanto vi a esta parejita no me resistí a escribir algo sobre ellos y ¡aquí esta! Como he leído poco del manga tengo la sensacion de que pueden parecer un poco OCC (en especial Asuka-chan).

Sólo me resta advertir que encontraran faltas de ortografía y gramática (nada grave...creo), shonen ai nada grave ;P

* * *

Honesto

Si tan sólo Yuuta fuese lo suficientemente honesto, como frecuentaba decirle a Asuka, hubiese podido confesarle que escribía el manga favorito del otomen, "Lovetic". Posiblemente Asuka-chan le perdonaría el no habérselo contado antes y posiblemente el sonreiría para Juuta de forma abierta y linda igual que cuando mostraba sus habilidades y lo alababan por ello.

A veces sentía que eran inútiles sus esfuerzos por unir a la pareja, no porque dejase de conseguir avances y la historia fuera lenta sino que en alguna parte de su ser le carcomía el hacerlo. Ellos (Ryou-chan y Asuka-chan) tenían una relación pura y linda llena de ese amor ideal para los mangas shojo, eso le había atraído desde un principio. Asuka- chan era tan fuera de lo comun, tan femenino y lindo, seguro que si el resto lo supiera las chicas le tendrían envidia. Últimamente no dejaba de pensar en ser el centro de atención para el otomen ¿Seria bueno?, ¿malo?

Dejó su bolígrafo sobre el pupitre, entrelazo sus manos y se recargo sobre ellas suspirando. Lovetic tardaba en avanzar por más intentos que hiciera sus amigos aun no eran una pareja oficial, ni siquiera por haber pasado la navidad juntos aunque era de esperarse siendo Asuka-chan el involucrado. Su editor le había rogado encarecidamente que pensara en un capitulo donde los protagonistas se confesaran o algo por el estilo pero que se notara el avance pero, cada que pensaba en la relación de sus amigos inevitablemente se olvidaba de Ryo y sus pensamientos se llenaban del otomen con aquellas sonrisas, esas habilidades increíbles que el resto del mundo debía conocer y sobre todo su inestimable pureza en el amor. Si, no sólo lo admiraba también sentía algo especial por él.

A la hora del almuerzo Yuuta se encamino al viejo edificio de la escuela. Recorrió los pasillos con calma, el día era precioso el sol se colaba entre las ventanas y calentaba el lugar.

Su inconfesable en esos días era aquel capitulo de Lovetic. Lo hizo en su momento de mayor confusión en cuanto a lo que sentía por el otomen. Donde otro chico aparecía y se aprovechaba de lo lento que iba el romance entre Asuka y Ryo, enamorando a la chica al final se la llevaría lejos a un jardín secreto donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos, sin Ryo solo ellos dos juntos por siempre. Cliché. Tachibana al notar lo que estaba pensando y lo que implicaba elevo su mano y alejo todo pensamiento que interfiriera con su trabajo y con sus amigos.

Al abrir la puerta encontró que de nuevo el salón estaba repleto de flores, debía admitir que le conferían un toque más femenino junto con los adornos que Asuka-chan había hecho anteriormente. El chico que robaba sus pensamientos se encontraba tranquilamente admirando las flores, un suave sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas blancas. Si fuera más honesto Yuuta hubiese admitido que deseaba acariciarlas. Cerró la puerta haciéndose notar por el otro.

Ese día Ryou se había reportado enferma por lo que se encontraban sólo ellos dos. Tachibana sonrió al notar lo bonito que eran siempre los almuerzos desde que comían los tres. En un momento de inconsciencia (capricho) tomó uno de los ositos.

_Asuka-chan di ah! - Yuuta abrió la boca esperando que el otro chico lo imitara, sin embargo, Asuka sólo lo miró desconcertado. - Seguro que si fuera Ryou-chan lo harías ne? - recrimino antes de rendirse y comérselo.

Al final comieron en silencio, todo estuvo delicioso como siempre.

_Estuvo excelente - alabo sacando un sonrojo al otome a Tachibana le pareció adorable - Sabes - dijo llamando la atención de Asuka quien ya estaba guardando la caja del obento. - Por ti sería fiel, Asuka-chan - menciono serio sin darse cuenta.

El otomen volteo azorado a mirar a su amigo. Era una broma ¿verdad? Después de todo él amaría a Ryou hasta el final de sus días. Yuuta al notar su error únicamente atino a reír nervioso.

_Era una broma no te lo tomes tan enserio - palmeo amistosamente la espalda de Asuka antes de fugarse velozmente.

Si tan sólo fuera más honesto...

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí espero haya sido de su agrado. Ciao ;)


End file.
